Megaman ZX: Psi
by Xero336
Summary: Vent and Ashe were investigating the dissapearance of a group of Gaurdians, when they learn of a prototype reploid with an ability that could very well dicide the fate of their world. Rated T for mild swearing and violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the megaman series other than my own ideas.

* * *

Chapter one

Awakening

~Mysterious Building

"Where in the hell did all these mavricks come from!" Shouted Vent as he shot down a few of the Galleons that had ambushed them.

"Who cares! Just stay alive!" Ashe Yelled back.

"Easier said then done. Theres gotta be hundreds of those things!" was Vent's response

Vent's guess wasn't very far from the mark. For every mavrick they smashed, three more took their place.

Vent and Ashe are megamen. A megaman is someone who can use a biometal, which is a piece metal with the memories and powers of ancient heroes. Vent was currently using Biometal Model X, While Ashe was in control of model A. When a person becomes a megaman, they can Megamerge with their biometal, causing armor and weapons to form around them.

Vent had blue armor with gold rings around his wrists and ankles. White armor cover the majority of his upper legs and just below the waist while a dark blue jumpsuit covered whatever the armor didn't. He had blue and white roundish helmet with a glowing red gem on the forehead. Vents weapon was a massive arm cannon called the "X Buster" which could be charged to fire off up to two giant plasma blast, the second more powerful than the first, or just fire several smaller shots.

Ashe had red and black armor with a white ring of armor around the waist and the sides of her boots. Her armor was more bulkier than Vents but that seemed to hardly matter. Attached to the back of her wasit armor, was two holsters for the guns she uses. Ashe's helmet was more complicated than Vent's. It was red in the front, white around the bottom, and black everywere else. On top of helmet on ether side, were two yellow spikes that stuck strait out, and in the back of it, a silver-grey ponytail stuck out. Where Vent's gem was, Ashe had a grey circle with a minus sign in the middle. Ashe's weapons were two giant hand guns call "A Busters". While her weapons were slow at shooting, their power easily covered that up. If Ashe charged her guns, she could fire a reflect lazor, which could bounce of obstacles to hit enemies at odd angles. She had two other powerful attacks called the "Lock-on Buster", and "Giga Crush". Lock-on Buster allowed ashe to target multiple enemies and hit theme with a stream of electricity that would go form one target to the next. Giga Crush causes as to fire hundreds of shots in all directions, making her most powerful attack by far, but the energy required to use this move was enourmous, and the destruction it caused was not something to take lightly. Especielly when fighting with allies like she was now.

While Ashe had a bigger asenal, Vent had been fighting for years before Ashe even new about the biometals.

After finding cover, Vent sighed and complained "It's times like these that I wish I had Model Z" he said refering to when he'd lost the biometal at the final battle against Albert.

"Nows not the time to complain, Vent." said Model X

"I know, I know. but still..."

"LOOK OUT" Shouted Ashe as a plama grenade flew in from behind their cover. The two jump out and once again are forced to battle out in the open. Vent begins to load charge shot after charge shot into the enemies, while Ashe use her reflect lazor over and over. Within minuets, the entire army is destroyed, and the two struggle to catch their breath.

"I think we should keep moving" said Vent as Ashe merely nodded.

"Why are we here anyway." chiped in Model A.

"The Gaurdians got reports of mysterious activity going on up here lately, so we sent a squad in to find out anything they could. However, about an hour after they'd reached the target, we got a strange distress call and then lost all contact with the group. We're here to see if we can find out what's going on, find out what happened to the group, and bring back any survivors." came Vent's response.

"Sounds like fun" muttered Ashe as the continued on their way.

For ten minuets, their search seemed pretty uneventful, until ashe spotted something in a doorway.

"Over there!" she said as she pointed at what she saw.

An arm was sticking just out of a door way to their left. When they went to investigate, Vent confirmed that it belonged to a Gaurdian. A dead Gaurdian. The two of them then investigate the rest of room. All over the place, were signs of a battle. Plasma burns everywhere, bodies dead Gaurdians lying around, and mavrick parts scattered around. It was evident, that even though the mavricks greatly outnumbered the Gaurdians, the latter gave them a hell of a fight. As the two continued to investegate, Vent noticed a part of the wall that seemed different.

"Hey Ashe, look at this!"

"Whats up!" She said as she walked over. But then she noticed the wall as well.

"Looks like a doorway." Said Ashe.

"Thats what I thought too." Vent said as he noted the faint rectangular outline.

"You think we should try to open it?"

"Yeah."

Ashe began to move her hands across the wall, when her hand moved just off to the right of the outline. A section of that was glowed, then dissapeared revealing a controll panel. Ashe was about to try to open it, when a strange voice came from it.

"What did it say?" Asked Ashe.

"I think it said something like 'Biometal Signiture Detected'."

"You mean, I opend it!" Exclaimed Model A.

"Seems like it." Said Vent.

"That means that whoever built this place knew about biometals." Says Ashe.

Vent merely nods and gestures at Ashe to try open the door again. After pushing a couple buttons, the door opens and the duo walks inside. What they saw shocked them. They seemed to be inside some kind of old lab. There were computers everywhere, each one seemed to have data about the biometals. Not only that, it marked the locations of almost each one.

"Model X, Model Z, H, F, L, P... Model O!" Vent said, reading the labels of each moniter.

"Seems like theres a biometal we don't know about yet." Explains Model X.

"Why isn't there one of me?" Asked Model A.

"Probably because you weren't made by the same person as the rest of us." Said Model X.

"Wait. Do you mean it was Prairies sister who built this place?" Asked Vent

"Could be."

"Mmmm... well, better send this to base to anylize for latter."

"Good idea."

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Shouted Ashe whom had walked off while Vent and Model X were talking. As they aproached her, she pointed to a spare moniter with a strange symbol shaped some what like a trident.

"Psi?" Vent said, recognizing it as the greek letter. He looked over to find Ashe staring at him with a confused look on her face, so Vent explained what he meant.

"I know what the letter is. I just don't know what it means. Why is it on a moniter in a room full of data about biometal?" She asked.

"Don't know. Lets find out." He said, as he began to scroll through the data.

"Psi... seems like it's a something designed to track down and collect biometals." explained Vent as he read through the data.

"We should grab it before it ends up in the wrong hands. The ability to track down biometal could very well prove useful." Suggests Model X.

"Let's go then," Says Ashe gesturing to another door right by where they were standing "I wanna give Aeolus and the rest of those creeps a little payback!"

The group walks into the room not quit knowing what to expect, but not comming anywhere close to guessing what was in the next room. They see a circular room with a single pod in the far back of the room. The pod was angled toward the wall, so that the two megamen couldn't see what was in it. They walk across the room, while keeping a close watch on their surroundings. If a fight broke out here, there would be form of cover that the two could use to thieir advantage. Finally, they reach the pod, and all of them, even the biometals, let out a gasp. Inside the pod was a single reploid girl. The reploid seemed to be no more than five years in age, apearing to be only two in a half feet tall, with childish features. She had blond hair, which was barely visable behind the brown, hooded cloak around her. She wore a black set of armor, with a white greek "psi" on the front. On her arms, legs, and sides, were light green stripes that seem to pulse some kind of energy.

"This is PSI!" exclaimed Ashe, who could scarcley beleive her eyes. "I didn't know what to expect, but this was FAR from anything I would have guessed."

"You and me both." Agreed Vent.

"Well, we came here to take Psi with us. So if this is Psi, I guess we find a way to wake her and then bringher back to base." Said Model X.

"Right" Said Vent who was begining to recover from his shock.

Vent and Ashe walked around the sides of the pod until Vent noticed a controll panel and began to work with the machinery. In a few moment the hibernation fluids that filled the pod with the reploid girl, drained out, and the pod itself opend up. The girl start to stir, and then slowly opened her eyes, which where a slightly darker shade of green than the stripes on the rest of her body. And at that very moment, an alarm went off, and a large spider like mechanaloid jump out through a concealed entrance from the cieling.

* * *

This is my first attempt at a GOOD fanfic. Read, Rate, and Review.


End file.
